Revenge of the Nerdy Girls
by Life In Limbo
Summary: Teri Pacer is chubby, but that doesn't stop her from hitting on Dean, helping Becky Rosen get a clue about men, taking the Winchester brothers out to dinner, or from getting a sexy rescue from a collapsing high rise infected by a Leviathan virus.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of the Nerdy Girls**

Teri Pacer is chubby, but that doesn't stop her from hitting on Dean, helping Becky Rosen get a clue about men, taking the Winchester brothers out to dinner, or from getting a sexy rescue from a collapsing high rise infected by a Leviathan virus…pretty good for a dorky fat chick. I imagined Craig Horner (from the TV show Legend of the Seeker) as the character Steve Silvers. There's no sex in this story, but lots of innuendo. Please pretend that this story takes place after episode 12 in Season 7: Time After Time. Your feedback on my writing is greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 1**

Who knew Leviathans and humans were so similar? Leviathans had to pay taxes, they could get sick, and they could even have allergies. No one was more aware of this then Phil Beckerman, Dick Roman's personal CPA. His job was to provide the government with enough misleading info so that no one would ever guess what was really going on, yet make it all look completely legitimate. He hated visiting the secret laboratories in which Leviathans were conducting experiments on humans, with all these strange chemicals and weird smells. But top secret laboratories were also the best place to store the company's top secret records, and Dick Roman Enterprises was being audited. Maybe Phil wouldn't have had an allergic reaction to the chemicals if he wasn't already sick.

All of the Leviathans had been sucked out of Purgatory at the same time. Phil had a cold, but somehow managed not to pass it onto the others while inside Castiel's body. Dick would have Phil executed immediately for carrying a Purgatory virus. As the sickness progressed, Phil stayed in his office alone and focused on the audit. He organized every stinky receipt, every smelly document in binders and placed them in shipping boxes. But then he had to sneeze. He winced…this was going to hurt.

He sneezed so hard that his head fell back and the enormous Leviathan mouth appeared. He got Leviathan snot on the binders and the boxes that he was preparing to mail. He tried wiping it off, but really only managed to rub the germs in deeper. He shrugged. Leviathans weren't the cleanest creatures in the world, given their intolerance to soap. The papers and boxes didn't look any worse for wear once the snot dried. The delivery driver was there soon after, and left before he saw Phil sneezed himself to death.

It's said that 60% of men don't wash their hands after using the restroom. Those same men probably don't wash their hands before eating. Daryl the delivery driver was one of the 60%. He was nearly at the end of his route. He noticed black dust on the boxes he delivered to the State building; but he didn't care, since most of the boxes he delivered were dusty and dirty. Daryl's hands were covered in black dust as well, but he dismissed it. The elderly auditor who received the delivered boxes was freaked out by the black dust, and left to wash his hands immediately after dropping the boxes off at his cubicle.

As the boxes warmed in the sun through a window, the dust became a greyish black liquid. The Leviathan bodily fluids, when combined with heat and chemicals used to experiment on humans, gave the Purgatory virus a mind of its own. It was like millions of tiny bugs, all bound together to form a gooey mass. It oozed off the boxes. It was able to dissipate enough to seep inside the porous walls of the building without leaving a trace. It reformed and absorbed the mold it came into contact with, taking on its characteristics to avoid detection. Eventually patches of goo spread throughout the walls of the building.

When the auditor came back, he was shocked to see the boxes and their contents were glistening clean. Wow, and the binders were white? He could have sworn they were black! Luckily the prescription for his new glasses would be filled soon.

Daryl could have easily washed his hands when he was off duty. Instead he rushed off to his favorite bar next door to avoid the chilly evening. He drank, used the potty, and smoked a cigarette outside, all without washing his hands. The black dust remained. He alternated putting his hands in his pockets as he smoked to keep warm. Once inside, he stood by the bar to order another drink. He looked at the palms of his hands; the black dust had now turned into gross grey-black goo. He tried to wipe it off on his shirt but it wouldn't come off.

The goo began to eat through his palms. He screamed. Within seconds, the black goo began necrotizing the surrounding tissue on both hands until his fingers were falling off. Everyone stared as he ran to the bathroom and put his hands under the cool water. The soap fell onto his hands from the automatic dispenser. He hollered in pain and rinsed the soap off quickly. The paramedics were there soon after to put him on antibiotics. What were you thinking? They chastised him. Once the flesh eating bacteria spreads, you can't kill it with soap and water. Of course they didn't know that the soap and water saved his life…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Dean, you need to hear this…" Sam was looking at his lap top in a hotel room in God-knows-where as Dean was watching T.V. "A delivery driver in California had his hands melted off. The authorities believe he got a flesh eating virus from the bar he frequents…"

"Flesh eating disease? That's scary, but not our problem…" Dean reminded Sam.

"The man said his hands were dissolved by some kind of black gooey substance that no one can identify, and he was able to kill it with soap. Doesn't sound like any flesh eating bacteria I've heard of."

Dean looked at Sam. "You think a Leviathan had something to do with that? Why didn't they just eat the whole guy? "

"The Leviathans did experiments on humans with food additives…maybe this is another one of their experiments gone wrong. I think we should check it out."

"Oooooo, California," Dean said with anticipation. "Swimming pools, movie stars!"

"We're going to Sacramento."

"Oh crap, cow town. Oh well, lets' go anyway."

The next day, Becky Rosen's new boss met her in the lobby that led her in past the security door. Becky was all smiles on the elevator ride, all the way to her brand new cubicle. She had wanted to work at this particular Sacramento State building ever since she first started hearing about it in the news. It was all part of her plan to reinvent herself in California. "It's not the most exciting job in the world, but I'm sure you'll fit right in," her boss told her. Becky bit her lip; she was hopeful, but in truth she never fit in anywhere.

At lunchtime she wandered around the break room. It seemed like everyone that worked there was in a click, all sitting together and talking loudly. Becky saw a woman sitting by herself reading in the corner. The woman looked to be in her early thirties and was wearing cute clothes. She was chubby, but her weight seemed to be evenly distributed. Over all, she wasn't bad looking. She had long hair and large eyes. When Becky approached, she saw the woman was reading "Sleeping Beauty" by Anne Rice.

Becky stood next to the reading woman.

"Hi! I'm Becky!" Becky smiled.

The woman glanced up.

"Hi Becky!" she said and went right back to reading, ignoring Becky.

"We work in the same unit," Becky said undaunted. "I think you sit in the cubicle next to mine. Today is my first day…so do you think this building is haunted, or cursed?"

"What?" The woman put her book down. Obviously Becky wasn't going away.

"There are always windows popping out and freak accidents happening around here…"

"The building wasn't built right to start with," the woman said. "They've been trying to move all of us to another building, but there's so much red tape involved, and with the budget cuts…"

"But what about the man who lost his hands? Don't you think something strange is going on around here? Isn't that exciting?"

"Wow! Aren't you a ghoul!"

"No, I'm human." Becky didn't get what the woman meant. The woman picked up her book to begin reading again.

Becky asked, "Do you know the guy? Do you ever talk to him?"

"I don't talk to anyone around here," the woman answered. "I used to talk to people, but then they'd look at me funny, so I stopped talking to them."

"I have the same problem," Becky sighed.

"Gee, I wonder why," the woman answered. "So, do you like Anne Rice?"

"I love Anne Rice!"

"Well, have a seat then," the woman put out her hand. "My name is Teri Pacer, and you are?"

"Um, I just told you."

"Back then I didn't care."

"It's Becky Rosen," she said as she sat down and pulled out her favorite book.

"What are you reading?"

"It's called Supernatural. It's about two hot brothers that kill monsters. It's the most amazing book series ever! The author is my ex-boyfriend."

"That's really cool!"

"You can barrow this if you want, I have another copy at home," she handed the book to Teri.

"Cool, thanks!" Teri looked the book over. "Wow, the cover art is cheesy," she complained. "Is this a horror novel or a romance novel?"

"It's a biography," Becky smiled.

Teri looked at her with her eyebrows raised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days later Becky was sitting on a couch in Teri's living room, which was decorated with dragons, angles and fairies. Teri handed Becky a drink and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Becky told Teri. "I didn't know you lived in a trailer."

"Don't hate, it's a double-wide!" Teri defended herself proudly.

"So…now that you read some of the Supernatural books, what do you think?" Becky asked with hesitation. "Are you scared or shocked to find out that monsters really exist? Do you believe me?"

"It's funny…I've heard about all these violent murders and crazy things happening on the news, so I started hating people. Now I know it's not people killing people, its monsters killing people…I owe humanity a great big apology. I've never seen a monster in the trailer park though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think they're too embarrassed. …So, did you bring the pictures of your stud muffin?" Becky produced a photo album with "I love Sam" and "Mrs. Winchester" doddles all over it. Teri looked at her funny.

"This is Sam and me at our wedding," Becky pointed at the picture.

"Oh, he's cute!" Teri said.

"Cute? That's it?" Becky was indignant.

"He has a beautiful smile!" Teri observed.

"And he has the most chiseled body you've ever seen!" Becky boasted.

"I'm sure he does."

"And he's 6"4'!" Becky added.

"Whoa, aren't you only 5'4"?"

"So?"

"That's one big boy!" Teri looked at Becky's lap. "Are you sure you're equipped to handle that?"

Becky gave her a dirty look, not liking the implication.

"Ok, I guess you are…so Becky, let me get this straight…you found out these books were based on Sam's life and you met him. He didn't like you. You almost sold your soul to devil while you were married, but you never had sex with him. When the spell wore off, you hit him over the head with a waffle iron, tied him to a bed, but later let him go. You killed the demon, saving his life, but then he made you sign an annulment, and he said he never wanted to see you again."

"Yes, that's about it."

"Wow, the indiscretions of youth. So, why are you still pining for this guy?"

"I did terrible things to him, but he forgave me and told me I'm not a loser. He told me I have a lot of energy, and that I'd find the right man someday. He's so sweet! I'm never going to find another man as amazing as him!" Becky sighed dreamily. "He's…perfect!"

Teri rolled her eyes. "Look, Becky, why don't you just take his advice and move on? I'm sure he's nice and big, um, I mean tall, but he's not that great…why don't you find a guy you have more in common with? You're a pretty girl, well, maybe you just need a new hair style or something…if I can get guys, I'm sure you can."

"You can get guys?" Becky was skeptical.

"You'd be surprised, I do pretty good for a dorky fat chick…but anyway, this Sam guy didn't appreciate what you had to offer, so it's his loss. No guy is worth that much trouble." Teri began flipping through the pictures some more, than froze. "Hey, is this the angel you're ex started writing about?" Teri was pointing at the picture in amazement.

"Oh, that's just Dean," Becky rolled her eyes. "Sam insisted that he be in some of the wedding pictures with us."

"No way, that's Dean? That guy is way to fine to be human…he must be a demi god, or a Grim Fosse."

"A what?"

"A Scandinavian male water nymph."

"He's human Teri. HU-MAN."

"Fine, whatever. Do you have any more pictures of Dean?" She asked Becky excitedly.

Teri and Becky sat in front of Teri's lap top at dining room table. Becky kept a CD-ROM in the photo album as well, which she inserted into the computer.

Becky said, "These aren't the Winchesters, these are doppelgangers that look and sound exactly like them. The real Winchesters were never serial killers."

"Yeah, they let you live, right?"

Becky gave her another dirty look. Then both women gazed fondly at their dream men on the screen, playing the CD-ROM over and over again.

"Oh Sam," Becky sighed.

"Oh Dean," Teri sighed.

"How can you pick Dean over Sam?" Becky asked in disbelief.

"Dean is so…luscious, exquisite…" Teri said dreamily, not taking her eyes off the screen once.

"But he's only 6'1"."

"He's…perfect!"

"Well yeah, if you're into a slutty smart-ass that cries a lot and always has to be eating something…"

"I'm in love…" Teri sighed dreamily. Teri and Becky looked at each other for a second.

Teri put the top down on the computer and smiled.

"Oooo, I wonder if he'd like a sugar momma!" She stood up excitedly. She grabbed Becky's drink and her own to get refills.

"What? You don't get paid enough for that!" Becky reminded her.

"Well, it's not like I have kids or pets or anything… I can get a second job! I can sell all my stuff!" Teri paused for a second. "So, do you still have Chuck's phone number?"

"Why?"

"You got to meet Sam, I want to meet Dean. Maybe Chuck knows where he is," Teri said walking into the kitchen. Becky followed her.

"You aren't seeing Dean unless I get to see Sam again!"

"Fine, whatever, but don't embarrass me." Teri handed Becky her drink. "Are you hungry?"

"I can eat."

Teri began taking sandwich fixings and tons of other food out of the fridge.

"You know Dean's not going to be interested in you," Becky looked down at Teri's gut. Teri slammed the refrigerator door.

"Oh, right, because of my weight…Well you know what? You are way too hyper for Sam…and drooly."

Becky gasped, offended. Teri shrugged and handed Becky a plate with the bread on it. Teri spoke as they both began making their sandwiches.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. Since magical creatures exist, we'll go find a good one that will grant us wishes. We'll wish that we were Sam and Dean's type, and then we'll be beautiful _and_ cool."

"There are no good magical creatures, they're all evil," Becky explained.

"What? Well, what about genies?"

"Evil."

"Leprechauns?"

"Evil."

"Unicorns?"

"Evil?"

"What? Ok, fine, what about Pegasuses?" Teri asked.

"What?"

"Pegasuses. You know, winged horses."

"They don't grant wishes."

"I know, but they're awesome!"

"They don't exist."

"What? Well if unicorns exist, why wouldn't Pegasuses? I'll show you, after I find Dean Winchester, I'm going to go and find a Pegasus…"

"Why bother? You're too fat to ride either one." Becky smirked.

Teri gasped. "Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Teri sighed. "Fine, you're right, I could stand to lose a little weight …but you need to get a clue. I mean, do you know anything about guys?"

"What do you know?"

"A lot, and I learned it all the hard way. For one thing, those boys are as smooth as silk, and we need to emulate that because they aren't going to respond to anything else."

"Um, ok, what else?"

"You can't be afraid of the friend zone."

"What? But I don't want to be just Sam's friend!"

"You'd be lucky to be his friend after the crap you pulled…and you have to get all those 'true love' delusions out of your head. You need to be friends before you can be anything else …who knows, after he's friends with you for a while, maybe he'll fall in love with you…"

Becky smiled while taking a scoop of potato salad. Teri helped herself to the pasta salad.

Teri kept talking, "…or maybe you'll be friends for awhile, then one night you'll both be lonely, and you'll have a one night stand…and that could lead to friends with benefits…"

"And then?" Becky asked impatiently.

"…and a few years down the road he'll marry someone else."

"WHAT?" Becky was floored.

"…or, he'll never sleep with you and marry someone else, but you'll be invited to the wedding." Becky looked at Teri with disgust. Teri went on, "But if you really care about him…it's not about having him, it's about having him in your life…and if you can't accept him on his terms, then you need to move on."

"But that's not what I want!" Becky insisted.

"Do you think the Winchesters get what they want? If they did, those guys would probably both be married by now, and each have 2.5 kids." Becky looked miserable.

"It's not about getting what you want," Teri explained, "You get what you get and you try to make the best of it. And to be Sam's friend, you need to earn his trust. That means respecting boundaries, and no unauthorized touching! Those guys have feelings too, they aren't just pieces of meat." Teri put a chunk of roast beef in her mouth and carried her delectable meal into the living room. Becky sighed and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So the girls we're supposed to meet will be in a blue PT Cruiser? Yeah, I see them driving up now, thanks Chuck," Dean said as he put away his cell phone. The brothers had just arrived in Sacramento in a Junker that Dean stole. They agreed to meet the women in a secluded location.

"Did he say who they are?" Sam asked.

"No, he just said they're trustworthy," Dean answered.

Sam and Dean stood side by side as the blue metallic PT Cruiser parked. Two nicely dressed women with stylish hairstyles walked up to face them, wearing sun glasses and smiling coolly. The fat one was about 5'6" and at least 200 lb. Dean guessed she was around his age, but the skinny one was a little younger.

The big woman stopped in front of Dean, the thin one stopped in front of Sam. Sam felt uneasy; there was something familiar about this girl.

Both women removed their sunglasses at the same time. Sam's face became twisted with shock, rage and disgust.

"Hi Sam," Becky smiled. She looked better with her slick new makeover, but it was still the same crazy girl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Sam backed away quickly as he yelled at Becky. Becky looked forlorn.

"Um, I don't think that's the most pressing issue here," Teri intervened. "Don't you want to make sure we aren't…" she whispered, "leviathan or demons?"

Dean shrugged and got out his knife. Then he smiled at Becky. "Becky, you can go first."

Becky wished her look could kill.

"Wow, Dean, you must like it rough," Teri remarked about the knife. "I was thinking you could douse us with cleaning solution and holy water instead. Don't you keep some in your trunk?"

"You know about that?" Dean asked. Teri nodded.

Dean handed the knife to Sam. As Dean gathered the holy water and cleaning solution from the truck, Teri and Becky removed their jackets. Teri was wearing a form fitting white shirt with a black vest that helped whittle down her waist slightly and drew attention to her unmistakably large breasts. Becky was wearing a tight white tank top which also accentuated her breasts. The women continued to stand still with their hands down at their sides. When Dean stood in front of them with the supplies, Teri and Becky put their shoulders back and pushed their chests out. They both wore naughty smiles, and faced straight ahead like solders at attention.

"Go ahead, douse us," Teri dared him suggestively.

Sam looked down and shook his head. Dean smiled smugly. _Very_ _funny_.

"Turn around," He commanded.

Teri shrugged. She turned around and moved the hair off of her back. Becky followed suit. Dean dripped the cold cleaning solution down the women's back and soon followed it with some cold holy water. The women shivered but were otherwise silent.

"They're clear," Dean said to Sam. The women put their jackets back on.

Teri introduced herself. Sam started yelling again.

"What the hell is she doing here? Do you have any idea what she did to me?" Sam demanded from Teri, pointing at Becky.

"Oh Sam, I still love you! I can't stop thinking of y…" Becky was whining.

Teri reached over with her hand that was closest to Becky and smacked Becky as hard as she could on the back of the head. It hurt. Becky winced and fell silent.

"Becky has been through intense sensitivity training," she said to Sam as she smacked Becky one more time. Becky grimaced. Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Now she understands that if she had been a man and you had been a woman, she would have wound up on every sex offender list in the country. She realizes that her actions toward you were completely, inexcusably deplorable!" Becky nodded silently. Teri continued, "She has learned that she can't fondle you like a tomato or tie you up like a dog…I have explained to her that the appropriate way to treat the two most heroic, most breathtaking men on the planet is with upmost respect and reverence, and that you both should be treated like royalty. You should be showered with gifts and have your every whim satisfied, at least for one day. And of course you should be wined and dined at the most upscale restaurant in town, where you could order anything you want…steak, lobster, pie…so if you guys aren't doing anything, I thought the four of us could just go…."

"Wait…Did you just ask us out on a date?" Dean was bewildered.

"Oh, what, so that you can roofie both of us this time? OH HELL NO!" Sam was livid.

"Becky and I don't have to sit with you," Teri said.

"What?" Becky yelped, looking over at Teri. Sam and Dean were puzzled.

Teri shrugged. "Understandably there are trust issues, so I can open a tab and we'll sit as separate tables, so long as we can see each other…" and she added mischievously, "and I get to watch Dean eat." Dean walked up to her, sizing her up.

"Oh God, it is like starring into the sun," she muttered nervously as his face got closer to her own.

"I don't think a woman has ever…offered to buy me lobster before," Dean remarked.

"You? Really? Well, I'm all about role reversal, because I believe that men and women are completely equal." She looked Dean up and down. "Of course, I know there is no one out there who is equal to you."

"So this is what it feels like to be on the receiving end," Dean thought out loud. "That is a very generous offer, but I'm afraid the answer is no. When I hit on a woman as hard as you're hitting one me, it's because I want something really bad…"

"All I want is to see you happy," Teri said with a straight face.

"Wow!" Dean laughed. "You can sweet talk me all you want, but it's not going to happen."

"Alright," Teri said, "but you know what they say…"

"What who says about what?" Dean asked.

"About skinny girls. True, they're bendier than fat girls, but skinny girls are so hot that they don't try as hard. But fat girls, you know how desperate we are, how lonely, I mean, you saw the movie Bad Santa, right?" Dean raised one eyebrow. He had seen Bad Santa. Teri continued in a sexy voice, "…and I have a very, very low self esteem…I bet I've done things to a man that most women would never do …"

Becky cleared her throat, looking at Teri. Teri looked over at Becky, who looked just as uncomfortable as Sam did.

"Awkward," Becky muttered.

Teri sighed. "Sorry. Chuck filled us in on Dick Roman and the Leviathans. You think the delivery driver losing his hands is related to the Leviathans somehow, and you're right. He had just delivered boxes from Roman Enterprises to my building; when the boxes were examined, they were clean. The auditor who received them said they were covered in filth at first, but no one believes him because he's about 100 years old. Anyway, Becky and I have been keeping our eyes open for black goo or anything else that's unusual. We're low level employees, but we have access to classified information like where Dick Roman Enterprises is planning to add locations and what new merchandise they will be marketing to the public. Becks and I copied all relevant information to these disks. We made sure they wouldn't be traceable."

Becky handed Sam two CD-ROMs and muttered, "We could get fired for this…"

"You could get killed!" Sam stated.

"If I was worried about living forever, I wouldn't eat Ho-Ho's," Teri was nonchalant. "But Becky here, well, she lives for danger. And she's so selfless and dedicated. She has a mind like a diamond, she's an exemplary employee, always punctual, she's my best friend…" Becky smiled as Teri spoke, until Teri ran out of nice things to say. "…um…she's trainable, and she hasn't gotten high on pen fumes in weeks."

Becky looked at Teri and snarled, "Is that your idea of talking me up?"

Teri snapped back to Becky, "Try being more interesting."

Sam was trying not to laugh.

Teri said to Sam, "Look Man, I'll make sure she doesn't screw up again…" Then she said to both men, "I hope you can regard us as friends someday, and contact us if there is anything else we can do to help."

Teri handed Dean her card. "Hopefully by then I'll be thinner, and you'll reconsider my dinner offer," Teri said searching Dean's face.

"We'll see," Dean responded politely.

Teri addressed both men. "Becks and I are going to hit the road now. It was a pleasure meeting you both." Teri put on her sunglasses. "Good Day Boys."

Becky put on her sunglasses and smiled. "Good Day Sam," and turned to walk with Teri to her car. Once inside, the song "Are you going to go my way," from Lenny Kravitz played loudly on the car radio. Sam and Sean stood next to each other watching as the women drove away.

"So," Sam smirked, "Did the fat one remind you of anyone?"

Dean reached over and smacked Sam on the back of the head, although not as hard as Teri had hit Becky.

"Ow," Sam replied. He watched as Dean put Teri's card in his wallet.

"Are you really going to go on a date with her?" Sam asked.

"She said I don't have to sit with her…"

"You're a sick man."

"What?"

"One Bad Santa reference…"

"Well, you never offer to buy me lobster," was Dean's excuse, and then turned and walked to the car.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean.

That night Teri was dressed in her pajamas. She walked into her kitchen for a glass of water and thought about getting something sweet. She looked at the picture of Dean she had taped to her refrigerator; he was going to be her motivation. She knew there was probably no way in Hell he would ever call her…but he seemed like a really nice guy, so she wasn't going to give up hope. She talked to the picture.

"If you can fight the devil and go to Hell, I can say no to carbs." She grabbed an apple instead of cookies and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

The next day was unseasonably warm. In Teri and Becky's building, it was reported that toxic mold was found in the walls on the 20th floor. Those employees were relocated to different floors while cleaning crews worked non-stop to decontaminate the area. They worked that night as well. The cleaning solutions they used killed most of the goo, but the rest of it fled to the outside edges of the walls. Some even escaped to the outside of the building itself. It tried to stay hidden, but the cleaning solution had thinned the substance, weakening its chemical composition. It went from being a thick black goo to a runny blackish liquid, but it was just as toxic.

Manuel, an employee with the cleaning crew, had been cleaning all day and needed to get a breath of fresh air. He just wanted to be alone. During his break he went outside on ground level and stood under the overhang of the building. He didn't want to stand under a tree, because there were lots of birds in the area to poop on him. All the toxins were inside the building, so Manuel saw nothing wrong with taking off his helmet and having a cigarette. He smoked and relaxed, but within a minute he felt something leak onto his bald head. Damn it! How did the birds find him? It dripped down in a line. He reached his hand up and felt the stuff. But when he brought his hand back down, it wasn't white; it was a shiny blackish grey.

Suddenly, the skin on his head where the black stuff touched him began to swell. Before he knew what was happening, the swollen area split open deep. He screamed in pain and terror. He saw the skin on his fingers swell and split open as well. A couple more drops of the goo splattered on his face with the same effect; it didn't leak down onto his uniform, although it could have easily dissolved it within minutes. His co-workers heard him wailing but by the time they got there he was already dying, writhing in pain. Since it was dark, no one saw what happened. The black goo had already decomposed the flesh it had touched, leaving no indication that something from the building could have done this. The only guess anyone had as to what could have done this was multiple brown recluse bites. That would explain what happened to the delivery driver as well. One thing was for sure though…no one else would be taking their uniforms or helmets off for the rest of the evening, inside or outside of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

The entire building was closed for two days while exterminators scoured the entire outside perimeter for brown recluses. None were found, but tons of pesticides were sprayed in the area, just in case. Only a handful of employees showed up once the building was reopened, two of which were Teri and Becky. They weren't going to let fear stand in the way of being agents for the Winchesters. While they were at work that chilly morning, they had no idea that Sam and Dean drove up outside their building by the area that the man was killed.

The brothers had looked at the man's body themselves at the morgue. The story was that the man fell into a net of Brown Recluses and got wet gangrene on his face and hands, but the wounds he had usually take days to manifest from a brown recluse bite. His cell disintegration happened immediately. And why would there be a brown recluse net in the middle of a busy downtown city? The brothers knew something must have leaked on him from above, but they weren't able to find anything while they investigated. There were no black stains on the outside of the building, no other signs of deterioration of any kind. It was as though the goo was intelligent and knew how to cover its tracks. The brothers didn't realize the goo could mimic shadows under plants, which it was doing currently to absorb all the pesticides off the ground. The brothers made the connection that the goo was active in the heat…it was cool that morning, but it was supposed to warm up by that afternoon. Security guards were looking at them, so they decided to make themselves scarce for a few hours. While they were gone, the gardeners applied fertilizer to the plants around the building.

It was 4:00 pm. The building was almost completely deserted. Becky was packing up to leave. Teri was still working, as was their supervisor in the office on the corner of the floor. Overtime was being offered until 6:30 pm.

"Do you want to leave now? I can give you a lift home," Becky asked.

"No, I drove in today. I'll leave when Margret leaves…but thanks! See you tomorrow," Teri replied.

No one was on the elevator. Becky didn't see another living soul except for the two male security guards on the first floor. It was still very warm outside. She didn't think anything of it as she walked down the street to where she was parked. Teri and her supervisor Margret continued to push papers at their desks.

The automatic sprinklers turned on. The goo oozed back inside the walls to get away from the cold water, but the water had already affected it. The combination of pesticides, fertilizer and water caused accelerated growth. (It's never a good idea to mix chemicals willy-nilly.) The goo's instinct was to stay hidden forever, claiming an isolated victim on occasion as to not raise suspicions. The accelerated growth had other ideas.

Teri's cell phone rang. She jumped. For some reason, she felt on edge today. She answered the number she didn't recognize.

"Hey, it's me, Dean. We ran into Becky on the street. We've been watching the outside of the building. Did anything weird happen in there today?"

"No, not really," she told him, shocked he had called her, and wishing she had something less boring to report.

Charles the security guard was inside a glass booth on the first floor of the building, watching monitors that covered every floor. The other guard, Ray, watched through the window as a pretty woman was walking across the street. His view was blocked by a jet of black liquid that shot up like a geyser, covering the entire window. It continued to shoot up the inside the walls for 19 floors. The guards didn't know how high up the geyser went. From their perspective, it looked like someone threw putrid water onto the window. Ray was grossed out.

"What the hell is that?" Charles cried out. Both men looked around, and the windows on all four sides of the building looked as though oil was running uphill across them.

"There's probably just a malfunction with the sprinklers," Ray said.

"I'm calling 911!" Charles was hysterical.

"It doesn't stink so it's not sewage. Hell, maybe we struck oil! Stop panicking, I'll try to figure out what it is."

"Ray NOOOOO!"

Ray walked towards the door to investigate when spray fell on him from the geyser. He screamed as though he had been drenched in acid. He turned, and Charles could see half of Ray's face was falling off. He was screaming as his friend collapsed. The friend's body was dissolved completely when it hit the ground, because the black goo was spilling all over the floor. Charles remained in the booth as the black goo covering the floor began to climb upward and cover the windows of the glass booth as well. It was just like the telephone booth scene in _The_ _Blob_. The guard was terrified. He jumped up on the counter with the monitors to keep from being eaten by the goo spilling in from underneath the door.

"So um, how much longer are you in town?" Teri was still on the phone with Dean. He didn't answer. "Dean? Dean?"

He didn't answer because he was standing across the street with Becky and Sam when the geyser started. They saw the windows black out on the first floor and each floor above it within seconds, but it didn't go past the 19th. Dean was trying to stay calm.

"Teri, what floor are you on?"

"The 19th. Why?"

"Is there a blackout inside your building?" Dean asked hopefully, knowing that wasn't the case.

"What? No," Teri couldn't see out any windows from her cubicle. Even if she could, all the windows had coverings to protect against the glare. The silence was sliced by a shrill scream. Teri recognized it was Margret and ran to her corner office, still holding the cell phone.

Dean, Sam and Becky heard Ray was screaming inside the lobby.

The three of them ran across the street to see if there was a way they could get past the goo to save the security guards. They couldn't see a thing that was happening inside the building because the black liquid was too dense. The plants and trees all around the building were killed instantly. They could see the windows start to melt and crack. The goo had been selective in what it destroyed earlier, but now it was dissolving everything it touched: first organic things, then glass, wood, and metal…it just took longer for non-organic things to digest.

Teri reached Margret's office to see her writhing in pain on the floor, dying. Margret had been sitting with her back against the window, so she couldn't get away fast enough when the spray from the black geyser washed over her. Margret's face and body had burst open in multiple places that were currently dying and turning black from the gangrene. She died instantly, Teri screamed. Teri could see the black liquid flow onto the floor, and it flowed slowly onto the carpet. Teri began to run to the exit. She noticed the goo wasn't flowing onto the ceiling, but it was flowing up the walls on every side. It was flowing up the doors of the exits and into the stairwells. She tried throwing cleaning solution at the exit, but it didn't faze the goo. She just didn't have enough.

Charles the security guard watched as the windows on the glass booth began to melt and crack. He was rolled in a ball, convulsing in terror. He could hear the sirens approaching, but it was too late. The windows on the booth shattered, and the blob ate him.

Dean, Sam and Becky ran back across the street as the outside windows burst on the first floor, sending glass and black spray everywhere. For a second, they were able to see inside the lobby, and confirmed there were no survivors. The goo was thickest and most potent at ground level. Fire trucks and other emergency vehicles pulled up on every side of the building, barricading the street from oncoming traffic. The fire fighters saw there were no survivors and focused on evacuating crowds of pedestrians from nearby businesses and apartment complexes.

Dean, Sam and Becky stared up helplessly at the building. Dean and Sam never dreamed that they'd end up fighting a blob, let alone one that was consuming an entire high rise building. This was almost as daunting as sending Lucifer back to his cage, only then they had a plan. Becky wondered if Sam and Dean had gone into shock. Dean still absentmindedly held his cell phone; he could hear Teri sobbing. He held it up to his ear.

"Teri…are you Ok?" he asked slowly while swallowing.

"You're so beautiful Dean, I'm glad I got to meet you," Teri said through her tears. "The exits are blocked. This black stuff is coming towards me, the carpet is slowing it down…I think the floor is going to cave in first. The office phone isn't working, and this one is going to die. Just…please tell Becky that I love her like a sister. I…" she was going to say more but the phone died. Becky was standing right next to Dean and heard every word. She was crying. The brothers were tearing up. There was no way.

"Why isn't the stuff going up to the 20th floor?" Sam asked, the observation snapping him out of his funk.

"Toxic mold was found on the 20th floor, so it was evacuated and gutted. They used enough chemicals on that floor to kill…wait, the cleaning solutions they used are acting as a barrier on that floor…which means the roof is safe too!" Becky had an epiphany. She surveyed the scene. The fire trucks all had the giant ladders on the back. She could see another ladder that was affixed to the building, reaching from the roof of the building down about half-way. It seemed to be unaffected by the goo. "I have a plan!" she announced. She explained it as she led the brothers to the fire truck that was closest to the ladder on the building.

"Are you insane? We don't know how to operate a fire truck ladder!" Dean protested.

"I do, my uncle was a firefighter back east and I went through the training…" Becky explained.

"WHAT?" said the brothers at the same time.

"I don't like to talk about it because I kept failing the psychological evaluation," Becky confessed.

The truck was left unattended. The brothers were able to jimmy open the lock. Sure enough, Becky knew the fire truck like the back of her hand. She found the truck cell phone and Dean called HAZMAT, pretending to be the fire chief.

"Chief Wiggins, what happened to your accent?" the HAZMAT officer asked.  
"We don't have time for stupid questions! If you want to stop the chemical agent that's destroying the building, have your crews bring as much industrial cleaning solution as they can find…STAT!" While Dean was on the phone, Becky put on a spare firefighter uniform and found one for each of the brothers.

"Becky, this is suicide!" Sam told her.

"Look, if you aren't going with me, then I'm going by myself!"

"Wow, you do live for danger," Sam observed while he slipped into the uniform. Dean did the same. All three strapped on their helmets. Once the truck ladder was maneuvered into place, Becky motioned for Sam to go first.

"Dean should go first…" Sam warned her.

"WHAT? Are you chickening out on me? I'm leading this mission and you're going first!" Becky insisted. There was no time to argue. She climbed up after Sam, and was followed by Dean. Becky did feel Sam was the superior hunter, and all she cared about was saving her friend…but since this was a suicide mission, she might as well go out happy. She noticed Sam pull on the wedgie the tight firefighter uniform was giving him. They climbed the ladder as quickly as they could, but Becky was still able to enjoy the most perfect view of the most perfect ass ever. (At least according to her…)

Sam, Becky and Dean were almost at the top of the ladder when Sam let out a huge fart. The wind blew it directly into Becky's face.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Oh my God, you're disgusting! I'm going to be sick!" Becky wailed.

The farting continued.

"Becky, I tried to tell you…we just had Mexican food a few hours ago, you should have let Dean go first…I held it in as long as I could," Sam explained. She was gagging. Dean tried not to laugh.

Thankfully both ladders held up until they reached the roof. They could hear more windows shatter to the ground, and they feel the building swaying under their feet. Sam and Dean whipped out their guns and handed one to Becky. The plan was for them to stand back to back to back in the middle of the roof, firing the gun at the floor until a circle was formed around them that they would use to sail down the rest of the way.

"You know Underworld was just a movie, right?" Becky asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Dean asked. They fired their guns. They fired some more. They jumped up and down. The floor wasn't budging.

"Damn you Kate Beckinsale!" Dean called out. Luckily there were axes attached to their uniforms, so all three got down on all fours and started hacking away at the circle their bullets had already formed. Finally they felt their 6'6" circular platform start to give. Dean and Sam took the axes and embedded them as hard as they could into the platform, to use as handles when the platform gained momentum on its downward descent.

They jumped into the middle as the platform crashed to the floor below.

Teri was sitting on her desk, curled up in a ball. The goo was mere feet away from her cubicle now. She could hear noise all around her and floors beneath the 18th beginning to cave in. She thought she heard gun shots on the roof but decided she was imagining it. Because she had also seen Underworld, she had thought of riding a platform down as well; but everything was too degraded on this floor already. She'd fall into a pool of flesh-eating goo no matter what. She heard a loud thud above her head. She braced for impact and started to kiss her ass good-bye. Then she heard familiar voices shouting her name from above. OH MY GOD! It couldn't be!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Teri heard more gunshots. She hid under her desk for a few minutes, as she gaged how big the circle was they were forming with the bullets. When the floor finally gave way, she knew where to stand to not be crushed. Unfortunately it was in the goo…thank God she wasn't wearing flip flops today.

The circular platform fell onto the 19th floor, almost landing on Teri's feet. She started to fall backwards into the goo, but Dean was able to grab her clothing and pull her onto the platform. She landed on her stomach and rolled over immediately to kick off her contaminated shoes. Teri's 200+ lbs. was what the platform needed; it shock as it began cracking through the floor. Becky and Sam fell down on the platform. Dean fell directly on top of Teri and noticed it was a soft landing. For Teri, it hurt so good.

"Are you Ok?" Dean asked.

Teri nodded. Duh!

By Teri's face, Dean thought she might be in shock. He made sure they were positioned so that he could hold onto the ax handles with his gloved hands. "Put your arms around me under the fireman coat and hold on," Dean told her. He didn't have to tell her twice. Teri wasn't wearing a firefighter uniform and he didn't want any black goo to get on her. He was in hero mode now, and he would have given the same instructions to a child or a little old lady. Teri's heart was racing, she must be terrified…but he couldn't help noticing that her heart wasn't beating that fast until after she put her arms around him.

Sam saw what Dean was doing. It would keep Teri from falling off the platform and reduce their impact injuries once they landed. Sam didn't want to, but he climbed over Becky and made sure he could hold onto the ax handles. Becky's face lit up as she put her arms around him. "Relax," Sam said. "I'm just your seat belt…"

There wasn't time to scream, there wasn't time to think. The floor gave way and the platform went free-falling past 18 floors at speeds they couldn't even guess at. The entire building was collapsing around them as they fell. The women had both their arms and legs wrapped around the men. The women could feel every muscle in the men's bodies straining to hold onto the ax handles. Each of them had their heads tucked down into each other shoulders to brace for impact. They all prayed for a soft landing.

On a certain level, the brothers were a little grossed out that they were basically in missionary position with these nerdy girls they weren't attracted too. On the other hand, the brothers weren't being punched in the face or thrown into any tables, bookshelves or walls, so overall this wasn't their worst day at the office. The women, who didn't go through life or death experience on a daily basis, began to see their lives flash in front of their eyes. Instead, each woman ignored the memory montage to focus on something much more important…

_Oh my God, is that what I think it is? No, it's probably just his cell phone or a roll of quarters…but what if it's not?_

The women couldn't ignore how sexy and romantic this situation was, but they also could not ignore the brother's bravery and selflessness. This experience would change the women's lives forever.

The platform splashed down into a pool of goo and debris on the ground level. The four of them stayed motionless for a few seconds, waiting for the dust to clear. They noticed the cleaning solutions used on the 20th floor were still present under the platform, repelling the goo. Sam threw off his fireman coat over the thinned out pool, allowing for safe passage. Becky, Sam or Dean continued to strip off sections of their firefighter uniforms to create a bridge a crossed the huge black puddle. Emergency personnel were lurking about, but the four of them were able to avoid detection and escape. They were safely on the other side, just as the HAZMAT crews arrived with tankers full of various cleaning solutions. The foundation of the building was cold hard cement, so the goo couldn't digest it as quickly and had nowhere to hide. Meanwhile, Teri, Becky and the brothers ran for another block so that they wouldn't be associated with this disaster by any witnesses. Once they were a safe distance away, they turned and watched in relief as the HAZMAT crews destroyed all the goo with gallons and gallons of cleaning solution.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

The next day, a T.V. was broadcasting the news inside the bar of a busy, fancy restaurant. "The downtown State building, which many had complained was a sick building for years, began falling to the ground around 4:30 pm yesterday evening. Although the building had been deteriorating for years, some speculate that the building crumbled completely last night due to a terrorist chemical attack. No terrorist groups have stepped forward at this time. Normally two thousand people work in the building, but thankfully most everyone had already gone home for the evening. Three casualties have been reported."

Past the main dining area of the restaurant was a room blocked by a curtain and a red rope with a sign labeled "Private." Inside the private room, Sam and Dean were sitting at a table, halfway finished with their meal. They kept looking over at the table directly across them as they smiled and laughed to themselves. Teri was sitting alone at that table staring at them while they ate, all the while hiding behind a fake tree she brought in from the lobby. She felt it was worth the price of dinner alone just being able to see them laugh. Of course there was an added bonus…it was a warm day so the guys had stripped off the extra layers of clothing. They were each wearing form fitting T-shirts along with their signature jeans.

"You know we can see you, right?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying not to make you nervous," Teri explained.

Dean pulled up a chair next to him. "Get over here."

"But I'm a psycho stalker type."

"I'll keep an eye out for you on America's Most Wanted…will you just get over here?"

Teri carried her plate over to Dean and Sam's table as she was told and sat next to Dean. She seemed intimidated. Dean was baffled.

"Why are acting all shy all the sudden? You weren't shy the day I met you."

"I…I didn't have time to come up with new material," Teri confessed.

"You don't need to try so hard," he told her gently. She smiled, not sure how to take that statement.

Teri's phone rang and she answered.

"It's Becky, she's stopping by."

"So she decided to join us?" Sam asked. He felt slightly conflicted. He wasn't attracted to her and but he was impressed with her heroism from the day before. He kind of wanted to see her again.

"I'm not sure," Teri told Sam. Then she said to Dean, "Hey, trade me seats, I want to screw with Becky."

Teri sat between the two brothers. "I just going to put my arm right here," she told Sam as she leaned her arm on the back of his chair, so it looked like she had her arm around both brothers.

"You know she's going to kill you, right?" Sam warned Teri.  
Teri smiled. "It'll be funny," She said to Sam and struck a Mac Daddy pose right before Becky walked up.

As Becky approached, Teri called out, "Hey Becks! You snooze, you lose…"

Just then they noticed Becky had a very handsome man with her. He wasn't as tall as Sam, but he had a lean muscular body, and he'd be able to give Sam some competition in an ab contest any day of the week. He had a radiant smile, large brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair, similar to the style that Sam used to wear. He looked to be around Sam's age. Teri was smitten. Even Sam and Dean were impressed. Becky was beside herself with joy.

"Hi everyone, we were having dinner next door and I thought we'd say hi." Becky's voice was deeper than it used to be. She somehow seemed different, more mature. "I'd like you to meet my friend Steve Silvers! Steve, these are my friends Teri, Brian and Stewie. Brian and Stewie are brothers."

Steve shook everyone's hand. He recognized that 'Brian' and 'Stewie' were attractive.  
"So you're Becky's friends huh?" Steve raised his eyebrow but was still smiling. "Should I be jealous?"

"No!" Sam and Dean answered at the same time.

"So, how did you two meet?" Teri asked Steve and Becky.

"My family owns the bookstore on Main," Steve explained. "Becky comes in a lot, but when she came in last week, she never looked so beautiful. She was so confident, she was glowing! And she started talking to me about books: Anne Rice, The Sword of Truth series, the Supernatural books…"

"You've read the Supernatural books?" Sam asked, with a strange expression on his face.

"Well, I've read practically every book at the store…I'm always reading, working or playing sports, I guess I'm pretty boring…but the sci-fi and fantasy novels have always been my favorite. So the next thing I know we're at her place, and we started larping stuff from the books, like the holy water test and the silver test…it was…"

"Kinky!" Becky smiled.

"Shhhhh, they're going to think I'm weird," Steve was embarrassed, then he put his arms around her, "although I did really like dousing you with holy water," he said suggestively before kissing her. Teri, Sam and Dean all looked at each other.

Steve kept talking. "I've never met a woman like Becky before! And the stories she makes up, about killing demons or about that building that fell apart yesterday…they're so detailed. I keep telling her she has to write this stuff down and get published…" Steve looked at his watch. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, but Becky…we still have to get supplies if we're going kayaking tomorrow, and the store's going to close soon…"

"Ok Sweetie, I'll talk to my friends one more minute and I'll meet you in the car." Steve agreed. He said his good-byes and walked out of ear shot.

"Wow!" said Dean, looking at Sam. "He's just like you, only human sized."

"Shut up!" Sam snapped at Dean.

"OH MY GOD Becky!" Teri was ecstatic. "He is fine-ass! Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a one night stand," Becky confessed.

Teri's, Sam's and Dean's mouths fell open.

"Who are you?" Teri asked Becky, stupefied.

"I'm someone who does pretty good for a dorky chick!" Becky remembered Teri's mantra. Teri cheered. Becky told Teri out loud, "And Steve looks better naked than anyone I have ever seen!"

"Ouch!" Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Becky never saw my naked…" Sam responded. He only intended that for Dean, but of course the girls heard it too. They were looking at him.

"What, are you jealous?" Becky asked Sam.

"Of course not! I'm very happy for both of you, provided you didn't drug him, or use hoodoo on him, or sold your soul…"

"I figured you'd think that," Becky said. "That's why Teri's going on a double date with us next weekend, so she can verify to you two that I'm on the level…"

"I am?" Teri asked.

"Steve has an older brother that looks almost exactly like him…and he's single…"

"I love you," Teri said to Becky.

"I love you too," Becky said to Teri. "Well I've gotta jet." She waved causally as she walked away. "Later Dean, Teri, Stinky…"

Once Becky was gone, Teri asked Sam, "Stinky?"

"I sort of farted on her yesterday," Sam admitted, embarrassed. Teri and Dean were busting up. "What?" Teri asked Sam while laughing.

"She hit me with a waffle iron!" was Sam's excuse.

"It's debatable with is more painful," Dean joked. All three were laughing now.

During the laughter, Teri's arms and hands had slipped off of the brother's chairs and had landed on the brother's backs. She just now realized that she was in very close proximity to both of them, and she had unconsciously started fondling their backs and their shoulders. The brothers became aware of her hands about the same time as she did. She looked at Dean and then back at Sam, who were looking at her. They were smiling politely, but wondering when she was going to stop.

"I'm…touching both of you at the same time," she observed awkwardly.

"Yes you are," Dean confirmed.

Teri got big grin on her face. "This is nice!" she said to Sam.

"Teri, unauthorized touching," Sam informed her politely.

Teri moved her hands to the table. "I'm going to switch places with Dean," she nodded.

"Good idea," Sam agreed

Dean and Teri switched seats.

Once Teri was seated, Dean pushed enough money towards her to cover almost half the bill. "Here, you aren't going to pay for this all by yourself."

"Where did you get that!" Teri demanded.

"It doesn't matter, I don't feel right letting you pay for everything," Dean insisted.

"But you saved my life! I should be giving you guys my car!"

"I don't want your car."

"Why, what's wrong with my car?"

"Teri…"

"I just wanted to do something special for you guys. I mean, you've saved the world how many times? And you get the crap beat out of you like, what, every other day? That's gotta suck!"

"Will you quit trying to buy me?" Dean snapped. "You seem like a really nice girl and that's why Sam and I agreed to meet you here…but trying to buy me is demeaning."

"Gee Dean, I didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities. It's just that…well…part of the reason I wanted to take you out was because I feel sorry for you. I feel bad for Sam too, but mainly for you."  
"Come again?"

"I know that's stupid because you're way, way, way, way out of my league…but I read all the Supernatural books, I grilled Becky and Chuck for information…I know you get really depressed sometimes, and you have a low self-esteem. I know about Lisa and Ben, and whenever you try to love someone it blows up in your face."

"You have no right to mention them." Dean felt a wave of anger wash over him as Teri spoke.

"I get depressed too Dean…I used to think about killing myself."

The wave of anger subsided. "What? Why?"

"Family issues, work issues, relationship issues…people let you down but food always tastes good. That's how I got fat. Then I found out that there's this really hot guy out there who has sacrificed everything over and over again to save the world. I couldn't believe I used to be so selfish…I should be the one filled with guilt and shame, not you! You inspire me to take nothing for granted, and I've lost 15 pounds so far. I hate it when people are hard on you, or when you're too hard on yourself…I know you screw up sometimes and it can have global consequences, but no one tries harder to make things right…you're so noble and kind and loving, and if everyone knew your story, I bet they'd all love you right back…they'd want to help shoulder your burdens, and they would do anything to make you happy…and if you ever lost your legs, or your arms, or your face, I'd still want you, because the most beautiful part of you is your soul…"

She had tears in her eyes. Dean was staring at her. She couldn't tell what he was thinking; she realized she probably said something stupid.

"Um, I should go…" she said uncomfortably, and looked down to grab her purse.

When she put her face back up, Dean's face was right in front of hers. He smiled. He had decided Teri's soul wasn't so bad looking either. Teri couldn't believe this was happening. She held her breath. Time stopped.

She tried to keep her eyes open while he kissed her, but it felt so good to kiss him that her eyes rolled back and she let her other four senses drink it all in. His sensuous mouth tasted sweeter than any food she had ever eaten, and she would never forget that kiss as long as she lived. She stroked his muscular arms, feeling his luxurious skin.

Sam glanced over and went back to eating. He didn't know what to think. When Dean was done with the kiss, Teri felt drunk.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up," Dean said softly, "but you're still taking the damn money."

"In a minute," Teri smiled and pulled Dean in for one last kiss.


End file.
